Research and technical development of an interaction processing technology between a user and hologram is extremely deficient even in a hologram field. A hologram interaction technology using haptic equipment was first researched by MIT in 1999. In this technology, interaction in which a surface of revolution acquired through revolution is chamfered by using pen-type haptic equipment was possible. The surface of revolution is determined by a profile curve and using horizontal parallax only hologram which changes the profile curve through action of a pen and can be rapidly generated may be a core factor of the technology (W. Plesniak and R. Pappu, Spatial Interaction with Haptic Holograms, Proc. of IEEE International Conference on Multimedia Computing and Systems, 1999).
Thereafter, a hologram interaction technology developed in the Univ. of Tokyo as a title “Touchable holography” is introduced in the SIGGRAPH Academy in 2009. Herein, the technology is designed so that motion of user's hands is calculated by using a camera and force is transferred to the user's hand by using ultrasonic waves at the time of collision with a holographic image (SIGGRAPH 2009 Emerging Technologies).
However, both technologies include a disadvantage that simple motion changes of object in position and rotation caused by user interaction cannot be handled.